This invention relates to electromagnetic sensing devices of the type used in circuit breakers and relays.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic sensing device of small size.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact coil and lever arrangement for an electromagnetic sensing device adaptable to provide a time delay at certain electrical conditions or virtually no time delay at other electrical conditions and which will provide a force at a lever to be transferred to another mechanism to open or close contacts or the like.
Another object is to reduce to a minimum the number of parts required in an electromagnetic sensing device.